Santa's Special Christmas Gifts
by Batasyl
Summary: Christmas always brings a surprise and miracles to those who believe. Merry-Merry Christmas Everyone! Have a merry RUCAS moment.


**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my gift to all of you... for those of you who requested a sequel for Santa's Christmas Gift, here's a short story for you...**

 _Bree Walts: hope you like this. Merry Christmas :)_

 ** _xxxxx_**

Riley spied Marley rolling around on the living room floor with the new puppy crawling all over her, licking her face, rubbing up against her, gnawing on her hand.

"Your mama will be here soon to feed ya," Marley said to the puppy, giggling as she tried to pull her finger out of the puppy's mouth. "I am not her."

"Marley, come away from the puppy. I know a young lady who's going to have to take a bath before we go to see Santa tonight."

Marley sat straight up, cupping the wiggly puppy against her chest. "Can I keep him?"

"What did I tell you about becoming too attached to the animals we take in?"

"Not to… But, Mommy, that's hard."

Riley knelt next to Marley and cradled the mixed-breed puppy in her hands. "I know, pumpkin. I have a hard time with it, too, but we only have so much room here. We have to find homes for them so if another dog needs our help, we'll have a place for it. It's easier to convince someone to take a puppy." She held the brown-and-white puppy against her cheek, wishing they had the money and space to take all the animals in.

"Can't I keep this one?"

"No, pumpkin. Whining will get you nowhere." Riley forced a stern tone into her voice because this always happened when there was a new litter. If she had her way, it would be wall-to-wall animals at their home.

Marley looked at the puppy, a frown descending. "But I love this puppy."

"Sorry."

The knock on the door filled the sudden silence that fell between Marley and Riley.

Marley hopped up, saying, "Someone's here," and raced out of the living room.

Riley put the puppy back in a small pen, then followed her daughter.

"You're home," Marley greeted with a croak.

"You're crying?" Lightly, he traced his finger down to Marley's chin and gently turned her quivering but mutinous face to look at him. "Why are you crying, Princess?"

"I want to keep the puppy."

Comprehension lit up his face. His hold on her chin loosened as he spread his fingers to cradle her cheeks. "What did mommy say?"

"Unfortunately, Mommy said no." Riley said, unable to look away from the kindness in his gaze. It lit his whole face, especially when his eyes fell on their daughter.

"Don't cry, Princess. Christmas is coming and you never know. You believe in Christmas miracles don't you?"

"But I'm not very good at waiting." Marley commented. "Can I still play with the puppy?"

"Sure, pumpkin. " As her daughter hurried inside, she swung her attention to Lucas.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I can't stand it when I see her cry." He quirked a smile.

Riley shook her head, "You're as bad as Marley."

Lucas covered the space between them. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for princesses."

"Daddy!"

When he heard Marley's shout, he whirled around and rushed into the living. "What's wrong?"

"The puppy is crying. I think she's hungry." Marley pointed at the puppy.

Lucas clasped his daughter's shoulder. "Let me get the bottle then we'll feed her and, if I remember correctly, a little girl about six years old has to get ready soon is she wants to sit on Santa's lap."

"Daddy, I'm seven and I'm not little no more."

"You're seven? Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure my princess is only six."

Marley's mouth twisted in a pensive expression, and she cocked her head to the side. "Can I just get cleaned up and not take a bath?"

"I don't think so kiddo."

His daughter tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Mmm. I know, I'll us that new bubble soap that gramma gave me and…" She didn't finish her statement but flew out of the living room and raced toward the bathroom.

"I think you'll have to clean the tub right after," Riley said with a laugh.

Lucas' mouth dropped open. "Me? Why me?"

She flashed a smile. "Because, I still have a lot of things to do and you are late."

"I'm sorry. It was busy and Zay asked—"

"Sorry no excuses."

"I knew Marley got her attitude from someone," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Daddy, when is Mommy gonna be here? You said soon." Marley set one fist on her waist. "Well, it's soon right now."

 _Five minutes after the first time she asked to be exact._ Lucas pressed his lips together rather than laugh at his daughter's impatience. Not to mention how literal she was. "Princess, she'll be here when she gets here."

"That's not an answer. I have things to show her. Elfie wants to see her."

"Elfie?"

"Daddy." Marley exaggerated his name as though he should know who Elfie was. "Elfie is Santa's helper."

"You're friends with Santa's helper?" That's not going to thrill Riley. She still feels embarrassed about Marley's request to Santa last year.

The other fist came up and rested on Marley's waist. "Of course. Mommy says I should be nice and friends with everyone."

His daughter dropped her gaze to the ground, her shoulders slumping forward. "I'm trying to be extra nice this year."

"Why are you trying to be extra nice?"

She lifted her head. "I wanted to ask Santa for two gifts. I know Mommy says I should be happy with what I have but I really, really, really want these gifts."

Lost in his conversation with his daughter, Lucas didn't see Riley until she called out to him. The sight of her with a huge smile on her face as she walk towards them urged him to his feet.

His long strides ate up the distance between them. "Someone's happy."

"I am. Finally finished our Christmas list. So I'm all yours."

 _I'm all yours_ stuck in his mind, playing over and over.

He started to finally say something when their daughter yelled, "Mommy," then ran full-steam toward her, skidding to a stop and throwing her arms around Riley.

Marley tugged on Riley's hand, pulling her toward Santa's house. "You've gotta see Elfie."

Riley threw a questioning look at Lucas as she passed him.

"That's the name of Santa's helper."

She grinned at Riley. "Elfie is my new friend."

Riley knelt down next to the girl. "I'm glad you have a new friend."

The child thrust back her shoulders. "Me too. He's nice, he says he'll give me extra time to talk to Santa."

Riley felt Lucas' presence behind her, although he was quiet. The awareness shivered down her back.

"C'mon, Mommy, I want to talk to Santa now."

Riley rose to her full height and still Lucas towered over her by a foot. "Ok, pumpkin. Go on ahead and get in line."

One of Lucas' eyebrows lifted. "What do you think she'll be asking Santa for this year?"

Riley folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Maybe another boyfriend for Mommy?"

He stared at her, "Not happening. Santa already did that last year. But if you ask me, I wouldn't mind sitting on Santa's lap myself and ask him to bring me something as well."

"And what would you ask for Dr. Friar?"

"A baby. Our baby."

Riley's eyes widened and she again caught sight of the little girl, who swung around and waved at her to hurry up.

 _A baby._

But when her gaze fell on Lucas, a frown carving lines in his face, she wasn't so sure if she can keep her secret for long.

"Maybe you should go and line up with Marley, you never know, Santa might just listen." She flashed him a smile that made her brown eyes sparkle, adding radiance to her pretty features.

The suggestion took him by surprise. That happened a lot with Riley— "You know Mrs. Friar, I might just do that. After all, Santa and I are pretty close."

She laughed. "Don't let Marley hear you say that."

When Marley's turn came, she marched confidently up the carpeted steps while Riley and Lucas watched with a burst of pride. Lucas gave Marley a smile as Santa repeated his ho–ho–ho's in a booming voice.

"Big smile now," said the photographer, snapping their picture.

"Tell me what you'd like me to leave under your tree," Santa said to Marley while Riley's hand tightened convulsively around Lucas. She hoped that their daughter would ask for something that they can buy at a store. Last year's request had floored her.

Then in Marley's clear, high voice, asked, "Santa, I know you're busy and a lot of kids asked you for many toys but I already have toys and what I really, really want is a puppy and a brother or sister. Ohh, and if it's okay, can I have them both at the same time?"

Laughter rippled through the room and people looked curiously at Riley and Lucas. Riley had no idea what Santa replied with.

Lucas opened his mouth but then snapped it closed. Looking away, he stared at Marley. "At least now we know she's not materialistic." He sighed, some of the stiffness easing from him. "I honestly did not see that coming."

"Welcome to parenthood."

His chuckles peppered the air.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you hear what I asked Santa?" Marley exclaimed when she reached them. "Do you think he'll bring me what I asked for?"

"I can't do this." Riley collapsed on the full-size bed as soon as she reached their bedroom.

Lucas raised a brow. "You can't do what?"

"I'm just not good at this." She waved her hand in the air as if directing an orchestra through a litany of her can't-dos.

"Riles, baby," He came to stand by the bed. "What are you talking about?" He took her hand, the one with the wedding ring. "You're not regretting marrying me are you?"

She sat bolt upright. "Are you?"

"What…" He frowned. "Of course not. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Last year was the best Christmas ever and I had the most wonderful gift I can ever hope for."

"Best Christmas ever? You sure about that?" She winked at him and climbed off the bed.

Riley passed him, chuckling. "I think next year will be better."

"Next year? Why next year?" A sense of panic gripped Lucas.

A grin tilted the corners of her mouth up. There was no way she was going to tell him. Yet. He might not admit it but she knows that Lucas is as bad as Marley when it comes to waiting. Oh, Christmas will be so much fun.

"Daddy, I'm serious."

"Of course you are," Lucas agreed. "But you and I have to wait until later before we can open our gifts."

Marley scowled at him. "It's already Christmas."

"I know Princess. Let's wait for Mommy before we open the gifts okay?"

"Mommy's taking so long. She's still on the phone talking to gramma."

Lucas sat up straight. "Tell you what, maybe we can—"

Riley cleared her throat before father and daughter decide to open their gifts without her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Yay! You're done. Can we please open the gifts now?"

"Yes." Riley nodded in agreement.

Marley grinned at Lucas and hooked her arms around Riley's neck. "Thank you Mommy."

Without further encouragement, Marley dove under the tree and started opening presents. The look of joy in Marley's eyes brought tears in Riley's. Seeing both Lucas and Marley sitting close to the tree is making her heart burst with happiness. Riley grabbed the card from her robe pocket and handed it to Lucas. "Merry Christmas."

Lucas opened it and read the note inside. Riley had to blink back tears when she saw the emotions playing in her husband's face.

"Riley?"

She was about to answer when Marley's squeal filled the room.

"Santa is the bestest. He gave me a puppy. Look Mommy, he even gave me the puppy that we had before Christmas."

Lucas chuckled. "Yup! Santa is definitely the bestest."

Riley leaned toward him and lowered her voice. "You think she'll noticed that there's no brother or sister under the tree?"

She winked, causing Lucas to burst out laughing. "I have a feeling she will."

Lucas scooped Marley up, "Princess, Mommy and I have another gift for you."

"What is it? I'm happy that I got a puppy but I think Santa forgot to bring me the other gift I asked for. Do you think he'll come back later?"

Riley gave Marley a hug. "Oh, sweetie. Santa can't put a baby under the tree."

Lucas pulled out the picture and showed it to Marley. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This is a picture of your brother and sister."

Marley frowned. "Huh? It's just two dots in the picture."

Riley giggled. "It's just two dots for now, but in six months you will see them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"This is the bestest Christmas ever!"

Lucas leaned over to kiss Riley, sweet and lingering. "You're right, next year's Christmas will be much better. Merry Christmas Riley."

She leaned to kiss him. "And the other Christmases to come."

 **The end.**


End file.
